The 'Oniichan' Problem
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: Iceland detected a disturbance in the force- I mean, he heard something in his house. Guess who decided to sneak in and bug the island nation at four A.M? Our favourite Norway! Fights and yelling, facepalming, idiotic and nosy siblings, you just can't get enough laughs with Iceland and Norway!


_I just had to continue. Thank you for all your reviews/favorites on my other NorIce story- 'Eh? Ah, How Annoying'._

_I really hope you enjoy this; it's sort of like the other one, but about a new day or something like that. Yes, poor Iceland. Norway and I just love picking on him. XD_

_I don't own Hetalia Axis-Powers or any of the characters in this chapter/mentioned!_

…_.._

Iceland peered down his glossy wooden staircase, his amethyst eyes scanning the room below for any kind of disturbance.

The same warm yellow walls greeted him, not one picture out of place. The rug was still sat upon by two matching rusty colored chairs, the curtains closed, and the flowers were still slowly decaying in the glass vase on his small dining room table.

The nation personification furrowed his brows and muttered under his breath, "Curious."

He slid down the banister and hopped off at the bottom, deciding to look closer. Passing through the living room and small downstairs bathroom, the sliver haired boy entered the kitchen.

The same wooden floor covered the ground, pots and pans hidden neatly in pantries. An island was in the middle of the room, four chairs pushed around it. There was a regular refrigerator, oven, stove, and microwave.

Still no one though. Not one tiny little detail out of place.

"How odd. I was sure I heard something…" Iceland mumbled. Running a hand through his already tousled hair, the pale male turned back around and snapped open the shades surrounding the kitchen, filling it with a hazy, warm natural light.

The nation grabbed a kettle and placed it on the stove top, feeling like he needed some real tea.

The clock that overhang the door proudly showed Iceland that it was.-

"Ah, Island."

Iceland gave out a squeak and popped from his place on the island, unintentionally making the chair lose its balance and fall backwards- where of course Norway was standing.

The older nation didn't even blink as he caught the chair, Iceland still sitting on it, wide eyed and having a light pink flush on his cheeks. "Is that anyway to treat your _Oniichan?"_

The silver haired nation sputtered as he was pushed upright. "D-D-Don't do that! And we are _not _siblings!" Norway tisked as he slid into the seat across from the usually quiet nation. "And why shouldn't I? If I was America, I would probably say something stupid like _'Denial is not only a river in Egypt'_, or something like that." The blonde haired man rolled his eyes and rested his head on his palm, watching his younger brother fidget under his blue eyed gaze.

"Ice."

Iceland raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"What?"

Norway smirked. "Call me 'Oniichan'."

Iceland glared, his violet eyes flashing. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"No."

Norway felt his smirk disappear when his younger brother didn't fall for the usual opposite answers trick. Iceland grinned victoriously, smiling cheekily at his annoyed sibling. The other nation sighed and stared at his brother unmoving.

Iceland leaned forward to stare also.

The two nations had a staring contest until the Norwegian brought a calloused palm forward to snap his fingers. Iceland blinked slowly, and pouted when one side of Norway's mouth twitched upward. "No fair." He paused for a second before sighing. "And how did you even get in here?"

Norway shrugged and leaned back in his chair, eying the steaming pot of tea. "I know where you hide your spare key."

"I don't keep a spare key outside. Well, out front."

The blue eyed nation continued to hum under his breath.

"I took it last time I visited. You need a better hiding spot for your extra keys."

Iceland didn't look very impressed or happy.

"You broke into my house, you know."

"No. I simply took the key in case of an emergency."

"You decided to bug me."

Norway waved off twitching nation.

"No."

"So then why did you do it?"

The man smirked slightly.

"I felt like it."

Iceland's face was bright red.

"You decided that it was an emergency to bug me at four A.M in the morning because you just _felt like it!?"_

Norway got out of his chair to fix himself a mug of tea. "Well, you could put it like that."

Iceland didn't know whether he should jump up and strangle his older brother, or bang his head repeatedly on the wall.

He simply decided to rub the bridge of his nose and to smack a hand to cover his face. Norway kept his face blank as he set his mug down on the table, before standing behind his brother as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Call me 'Oniichan'."

Iceland knew he was blushing and hid in his hands.

"No."

Norway felt his brother try and wiggle his way out of his arms, and hugged his torso. "I'm not letting you go till you call me 'Oniichan'."

Iceland struggled for a few more moments before deeming it useless. His cheeks bright pink, the boy mumbled out, "Oniichan."

Norway hummed and put his head on Iceland's shoulder. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

The small boy ground his teeth together as his brother made him say it again. "O-N-I-I-C-H-A-N."

The taller male probably would have shaken his finger as his younger brother spelled out the word. "You have to call me it." He whispered in his brother's ear.

Iceland wished that his hands were free, so he could smack the older nation repeatedly. "Fine. _O-Oniichan."_

Norway smiled and look off some of the pressure keeping Iceland stuck. "Was that so hard, Island?"

Iceland tried to moving his way out of his brother's arms, but couldn't. His lavender eyes were boring holes at the other male, his silver hair a mess from lack of sleep and Norway leaning on it. "Yes."

Norway shrugged and released his brother, making sure to dodge the fist flying his way. "My, my. Very destructive aren't you, _lillebror."_

Iceland's face was blushed a rosy red. "We are not siblings!"

"It was proven."

"It still isn't true."

"You called me Oniichan."

"And I won't ever again."

Norway smirked and left the kitchen, making sure to grab his still steaming mug of tea from the counter.

"Whatever you say- _lillebror."_

Iceland followed behind his brother, his arms crossed.

"I'm not your little brother…"


End file.
